La carta
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Desde la granja de sus padres, Lysandro se pregunta qué estará haciendo Sucrette.


_Amour Sucré pertenece a ChiNoMiko._

 _Este fanfic está situado en Corazón de Melón: En la universidad._

* * *

 **La carta**

* * *

" _¿Qué estarás haciendo?"_

A veces me lo pregunto como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. No es como si el pensamiento me invadiera todas las mañanas, pero, en ocasiones, cuando el despertador interrumpe mi sueño y me encuentro en ese estado somnoliento del que cuesta tanto escapar, la pregunta aparece: _"¿Qué estarás haciendo?"_

Dudo mucho que te levantes tan temprano como yo. Mis mañanas comienzan cuando los gallos cantan, anunciando que es hora de alimentar a los animales, arar la tierra y ocuparse de los cultivos. Y aunque no lo creas, solo esas actividades me ocupan más de la mitad del día. El resto, como podrás imaginar, lo dedico al aseo de la granja, a la recolección de huevos y a ordeñar las vacas. Debo hacer todo esto antes de que lleguen los comensales a comprar la producción.

Sé que no es la manera más común o "moderna" de ganarse la vida, pero es lo que mis padres hacían y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Aunque no deja de ser extraño que precisamente _yo_ me esté dedicando a esto. Antes ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Al principio pensé en vender la granja y hacer una vida independiente en la ciudad con ese dinero, de esa manera vería más seguido a mi hermano y me alejaría del doloroso recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres.

Lo sé, solo estaba pensando en mí mismo. En huir de toda responsabilidad. Pienso que pocas personas podrían realmente entender lo que sentí en ese par de años. Tu apoyo cuando murió mi padre fue fundamental, pero tu ausencia y la muerte de mi madre acabaron con mi espíritu por un largo tiempo… tanto que creí que no volvería a levantarme.

Sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma esta granja me salvó.

Hay algo tranquilizador en cada atardecer que veo pasar por aquí y en la compañía de los animales, algo que me permite escribir sin el miedo a ser juzgado. Creo que finalmente puedo entender por qué mis padres se enamoraron de estas tierras. Me siento más conectado con ellos que nunca gracias a este trabajo.

¿Quién lo diría? Ese lugar que tanto detestaba me ha entregado una paz que desconocía.

Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. No sé si como una novia o como una vieja amiga. Supongo que no soy quién para decidir eso. Da igual. La cuestión es que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Estoy escribiendo un libro. Me emociona solo pensar en que podrías llegar a leerlo, ¿lo harías?

A veces, cuando mi cuerpo no responde de tanto trabajo y mi mente se queda en blanco, fantaseo con recibir una carta tuya dándome tu más sincera opinión acerca de las cosas que escribo y que nadie nunca lee. Qué tontería, ¿no? Fuimos novios hace tanto tiempo y aun así sigues tan presente como siempre en mi mente.

No te confundas. Tengo muy claro que nuestra relación ya terminó… es solo que te recuerdo con mucho cariño, Sucrette. Y sé que solo un párrafo antes dije que me daba igual, pero la verdad es que no me da igual. Quiero estar contigo. El recuerdo que compartimos se convirtió en un refugio para mí, aun cuando probablemente sea yo el único que lo visita. ¿Te acuerdas de mí con la misma frecuencia que yo te recuerdo? ¿Me pensarás con ternura o dolor? ¿Me vendrás a visitar algún día?

Sé que no, porque no pienso enviarte esta carta.

Rosa viene de vez en cuando a hablarme de ti y de lo bien que se la pasan en la universidad con Alexy y sus nuevos amigos. Cada vez que lo hace me siento tentado a preguntar por ti. A veces lo hago, otras veces prefiero callar. Pero sé que confesarle cuánto te extraño no es opción.

Tengo miedo de verte y arrepentirme de todo.

Tengo miedo de que la chica de la que me enamoré ya no exista.

Tengo miedo de que no te guste este nuevo Lysandro.

Tengo miedo… pero aun así guardo la esperanza de que vendrás a verme. ¿Lo harás?

Sé que no, por eso me conformo con imaginar que lo haces. Con imaginar que me escribes. Con preguntarme casi todos los días qué estarás haciendo, deseando, secretamente, que estés pensando en mí.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
